


Can You Imagine Telling Your Parents About Them, Though?

by animenutcase



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep. It's another fill for the Dangan Ronpa kink meme.<br/>"Hi! I'd like to ask for some unusual friendships here! Can be DR1 or SDR2, but please try to keep it spoiler-free. The more weird the better! Maybe Hanamura and Gundam? Or Sakura and Yamada? Or even Leon and Saionji, I'd just like to know how it would work and maybe everybody else's reaction to it :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where the Doujin-ka Appreciates a Strong 3D Woman Who Seeks To Become Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that called for unusual character interaction. It was basically a siren's call for me.

One of the common misconceptions about Hope’s Peak Academy was that the students selected to attend would simply focus on developing their talents and not social skills. Any friends they made would be those with similar talents. This was simply not true. While it was true that there was little interaction between those who had Super High School Level Talents and the Reserve Course students, there were quite a few friendships between those who had very little reason to interact and/or very little reason to get along if they interacted. There were whispers that the Super High School Level Pastry Chef and the Super High School Level Nutritionist had had a friendly chat about their pets. People were stunned to see the Super High School Level Hall Monitor and the Super High School Level Bosozoku Leader referring to each other as “bro”. And of course we can’t forget the Super High School Good Luck, who by the end of his first year had befriended most of his classmates. The rumors were that he could befriend the devil himself.  
  
But even within that particular group, there were some unusual friendships. For starters…  
  
 **The One Where the Doujin-ka Appreciates a Strong 3D Woman Who Seeks To Become Stronger**  
  
The conversation had started by chance. Sakura had merely been explaining to Asahina that she intended to become stronger so that when Kenichiro became well enough to take back his title as the World's Strongest, they could have a fair battle.  
  
"Yes, yes." Yamada nodded sagely from his corner of the classroom. "A battle between rivals to see who is stronger."  
  
Sakura had turned to look at Yamada in surprise. Yamada had made his non-attraction to 3D girls very clear. It wasn't like him to suddenly comment on a conversation between the two of them.  
  
"It's a classic trope." He explained. "Two bitter rivals both seeking to surpass the other, having a duel in their respective field to see who triumphs over the other!"  
"There is no bitterness between Kenichiro and I, though." Sakura shook her head. "He and I have something of a mutual partnership. You could say we are each other's goal. Regardless of whoever comes out on top of our duel, we will not take it as proof that the loser will always be weaker. If I am the loser, I will simply train harder. Likewise, if Kenichiro loses, he will also train harder."  
  
"Oh-ho!" Yamada looked intrigued. "So the rivalry between you is similar to that of Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira! Or perhaps Kobayakawa Sena and Shin Seijuurou?"  
"The title of the World's Strongest is one that will always have people vying for it." Sakura nodded, even though she was not sure who Yamada was referring to. "Even if I were to obtain the title by truly defeating Kenichiro, I would still need to keep training."  
  
Yamada nodded in understanding.  
  
"Wow." Asahina spoke up for the first time since Yamada joined their conversation. "I never imagined that someone like Yamada would understand Sakura-chan's goals."  
"It's a very simple goal." Yamada shrugged. "But it is a thing that drives Oogami Sakura-dono to move forward. I, too, have a goal that I hope to accomplish."  
"I wonder what that is!" Asahina laughed.  
"Asahina." Sakura gently scolded. "Whatever your opinion on the goal Yamada seeks, no matter what it is, it is unkind to laugh at it."  
  
To Asahina's credit, she looked somewhat embarrassed and apologized to him.  
  
Surprisingly, the chats between Sakura and Yamada became more common. Yamada would sometimes join Sakura and Asahina on their jogs and even attended some of Sakura's tournaments. When the time came for the Summer Comiket, both Sakura and Asahina were present (along with Celes, who insisted that she was just there because she had nothing better to do) to help Yamada sell his doujinshi. They were likewise present for the Winter Comiket.  
  
Yamada was surprised to go to his physical and find that he'd actually lost some weight. Sakura had opted to try one of the manga that Yamada had mentioned during one of their conversations and was surprised to find that she enjoyed it.  
  
People were baffled by the two. A professional wrestler who was the strongest woman in the world had no reason to hang around an overweight otaku who spoke in tropes and insisted that he was only attracted to 2D girls. Sakura and Yamada both seemed surprised when it was brought up to them, but neither of them seemed to think very much of it. During the Winter Comiket, one of Yamada's doujin sold out very quickly. Surprisingly, it wasn't one of a less-than-savory nature, but an original work of his revolving around two very different people striking up a friendship. It ended on a note that friendship, much like love, often had very little reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: The two series Yamada references are Hikaru No Go and Eyeshield 21.


	2. In Which A Girl Whose Only Focus Was On Sports Learns To Appreciate A Good Mystery

It had started when their group had started talking about having a small pool party.   
  
Asahina had been thrilled to help plan it. Pools and swimming were her specialty, after all.  
  
She hadn't planned on getting roped into playing lifeguard, however. Sure, she'd had the training for it and it was true that she was pretty much the only one who knew how to perform CPR if something happened, but it seemed a little cruel to make the Super High School Level Swimmer sit in a chair while everyone else had fun in the pool.  
  
"You're working hard." A calm, cool voice said from near her chair.   
  
Asahina looked down to see Kirigiri Kyouko sitting a few feet away. Asahina noticed that she was still wearing her gloves.  
  
"What about you?" She asked. "Not gonna get in the pool? Or do you not want to get your gloves wet?"  
  
Kirigiri gave a wry chuckle.   
  
"I simply came here today because I was asked to." She explained. "I wasn't planning on swimming."  
"By Naegi?" Asahina giggled.   
  
It wasn't simply teasing. While it was true that not everyone was super tight with everyone else, pretty much everyone had developed a bit of a soft spot for Naegi Makoto.  
  
Either way, Kirigiri gave a small nod.  
  
"Still, it seems like a waste to wear a swimsuit and not get in the pool." Asahina shrugged. "Can you not swim?"  
  
 _That_ got a reaction from Kirigiri. She quickly regained her composure, but Asahina had seen her eyes turn slightly wide and she's certainly seen a wince.  
  
"You don't know how to swim." Asahina said incredulously to herself. "You really don't."  
"Can you please not speak so loudly?" Kirigiri hissed at her.  
"I'd be willing to teach you, if you wanted." Asahina whispered at her.  
  
"Here's a combination I've never seen before!" Maizono Sayaka gave the two of them a curious look as she sat down next to Kirigiri. "What are you two whispering about?"  
  
Kirigiri fell silent, but Asahina managed to make up a story about how the party was going so well, it would be nice to have a picture to remember it.  
  
"Good idea!" Maizono chirped. "Hey, Togami-kuuun!"  
  
Once the party was over, Asahina had slid over to Kirigiri.  
  
"We can go to the doughnut shop and talk about teaching you to swim!" She whispered.  
"That... really isn't necessary." Kirigiri blushed. "Besides, don't you usually invite Oogami-san to go with you?"  
"Yamada's been kind of out it since the thing with the pool toy, so Sakura-chan's walking him home." Asahina shrugged. "I don't know how they've become friends, but they have!"  
  
Reluctantly, Kirigiri agreed.  
  
The two girls had a pleasant chat over doughnuts and Kirigiri agreed to let Asahina teach her to swim, even if Asahina thought it was silly that she kept the gloves on the whole time.   
  
Kirigiri, who hadn't really considered herself someone who was that fond of sweets, found that she rather enjoyed the doughnuts she'd shared with Asahina, something that the latter would never let her forget. As thanks for teaching her to swim, she lent Asahina one of her favorite mystery novels, though she took care to mention that the way things worked in mystery novels wasn't necessarily how it worked in real life.  
  
Asahina curled up with it one night during a nasty storm and found she couldn't put it down. Kirigiri gave her a sly grin when she returned it the next day with bags under her eyes and offered to lend another book to her.  
  
There are friendships that seem to defy reason and logic, but there are also friendships that just seem odd. The friendship between Asahina and Kirigiri falls into the latter category.


	3. That Time Where the Idol FAILED To Get The Asshole Heir To Smile

Maizono Sayaka was used to being adored. The past several years had given her quite a bit of experience in being the sort of person that people liked.  
  
So when one Togami Byakuya dismissed her as an "easily replaceable pop star who no one would remember the name of in a few years", she'd been curious.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to be too angry with him. She knew in her heart that the industry she'd entered was brutal, and that it wouldn't be hard to find someone to replace her in the public's mind.  
  
On the contrary, Maizono Sayaka saw a challenge when it was presented to her.  
  
She set out to learn more about him.  
  
"Say, Kuwata-kun, do you and Togami-kun ever talk when it's just the guys?" She asked Leon one afternoon.  
"Not... really?" Leon gave her a puzzled look. "I don't even really know why he bothers. It's obvious that he thinks he's above us. Why?"  
"Just curious."  
"Do you..."  
"It's not like that!" Sayaka quickly waved her hand. "He's not my type at all! I kind of want to be friends with him."  
"And my question still stands: why?"  
"You don't think it's fun to become friends with people who are different from you?" Sayaka gave him a shocked look, though in jest.  
"Now, _that_ I can understand." Leon groaned. "But I'm not sure it applies to being friends with people who have egos the size of Mount Everest."  
  
Sayaka shrugged. If talking to the guys wouldn't work, she'd have to take a direct approach. During one study hall, she reached into Togami's bag when he was distracted and pulled out his phone.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Togami had shouted when he finally noticed her.  
"Exchanging phone numbers." She said simply.  
"You _do_ realize I could simply block you or change my number, correct?" He glared at her.  
"But you won't do either of those things." Sayaka smiled back.  
  
He refused to admit that he won't. His pride wouldn't allow it.  
  
So instead he endured silly text messages like "My manager's wife just had a baby and he keeps showing off pictures! ROFL" and "You should totes come to our next concert!"  
  
Togami very reluctantly attended (since she invited all of their class, it wouldn't do for him to not make an appearance). He adamantly denied tapping his foot at any point during any of the songs.  
  
One afternoon, Sayaka noticed a tabloid featuring a member of a rival group saying nasty things about her. It was par the course in her line of work, so she shrugged it off.  
  
"So you're just going to let her insult you?" Togami huffed at her as she relayed to story to Naegi. "I misjudged you."  
  
That struck a chord with Sayaka, and she went to the press to tell her side of the story.  
  
That winter, everyone had gathered to build snowmen. Togami, despite insisting that he found it childish and stupid, was ordering Naegi to roll as bit a snowball as he could manage.  
  
"You can do it, Naegi-kun!" Sayaka shouted her encouragement before glancing at Togami.  
  
Her heart nearly stopped.  
  
"You're smiling!" She yelled. Everyone else halted whatever they were doing. Fukawa nearly dropped the camera.  
"I am not." Togami instantly replied, scowling at her.  
"You were!" Sayaka grinned. "I saw you!"  
"Clearly the cold has gotten to your head."  
"Your face is red! You're embarrassed!"  
"Obviously I've been outside too long!"  
  
Togami stormed off before anyone else could join the conversation, but Sayaka still felt triumphant.  
  
One thing that many friendships have in common is that there will be many, many times when you find them so annoying that you want to stab them with the nearest sharp object. That is can be a sign that you've gotten so used to them that the need to always be polite is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed a pattern, you probably already know who the next chapter's about.


	4. In Which The Hall Monitor Wonders If The School Even Has A Policy On Beards

Ishimaru Kiyotaka had immediately approached him to comment on his hair and beard.  
  
"Kuwata Leon-kun!" He said sternly. "It is against school policy to dye your hair an unnatural color! Besides, it seems unfitting for a Super High School-Level Baseball Star."  
"Ugh." Leon groaned. "I'm gonna level with you. I'm not gonna be a Super High School-Level Baseball Star forever."  
"Well, obviously!" Ishimaru gave him a confused look. You _will_ graduate one day and-"  
"No!" Leon sighed. "I mean, I'm gonna change my title!"  
"Change your... title?"  
"Yep!" Leon grinned. "You're looking at the future Super High School-Level Musician!  
  
"And what punk rock star these days doesn't dye their hair?" He continued. "You can't fault me for getting a head start on that, right?"  
"But... you're still a Baseball Star at the moment, yes?" Ishimaru still looked confused. "So it would make more sense to-"  
"I'm not dyeing it back!" Leon snapped at him as he stormed off.  
  
It wasn't that Ishimaru didn't understand. On the contrary, he sympathized and even empathized with Leon's willingness to start over from scratch, earning a Super High School-Level Title with nothing but hard work.  
  
But that didn't mean he could just disregard school rules!  
  
After about a month, Leon began to just ignore anything Ishimaru said about his hair. One afternoon he just shoved a punk rock CD at him and told him to give it a listen later.  
  
Ishimaru was confused, but obliged, carefully using headphones so that his parents wouldn't hear. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad.  
  
"So you liked it?" Leon gave him a sly grin.  
"I-I don't know about that..." Ishimaru's face turned red.  
"I got another one by that group if you wanna borrow it."   
"Ishimaru-kun?" Chihiro walked up behind him. "Oh, and Kuwata-kun?"  
"Oh, did you have a question about the assignment, Fujisaki-kun?" Ishimaru nodded in understanding.  
"No, I was just wondering who you were talking to." Chihiro shook his head. "I wasn't expecting it to be Kuwata-kun."  
  
The three of them had a quiet conversation, but once Chihiro was out of sight, Leon slipped the CD into Ishimaru's bad.  
  
"You brought it to school with you?" Ishimaru looked surprised.  
"I figured you'd like it, so I brought another one." Leon laughed.  
  
As he left an embarrassed Ishimaru with a smirk, Leon walked by the baseball field and remembered an earlier conversation where Ishimaru advised Leon to consider his decision to change his title carefully.  
  
If one were to pry enough, Leon would admit that he did still like baseball. It wasn't that he never wanted to play it again, he just didn't want it to completely run his life. Still, it couldn't hurt to throw a couple balls for a few minutes. Just this once.  
  
...When Leon realized that his "few minutes" had turned into a "few hours", he silently vowed to pelt Ishimaru with as many snowballs as he could make when winter came in a couple months.  
  
Some friendships don't necessarily mean you spend a whole bunch of time together. Sometimes you have that friend that opens your eyes to something you'd never considered to try before. Other times you have that friend who unintentionally ends up convincing you not to give up something that you love, whether for good or for ill.


	5. That Time Where the Programmer Got The Literary Girl Some Much Needed Human Contact

Chihiro liked his classmates. He honestly did. But there were times when he wanted some peace and quiet, something that was pretty much impossible with their group. As a result, he would often find a secluded place where there was little to no chance that he would be disturbed.  
  
Today it happened to be the library. They'd just finished exams, so the chances of running into someone doing some last minute cramming were slim to none.  
  
Chihiro usually stuck to one particular table when he did work in the library, but today it happened to be occupied.  
  
"Fukawa-san?" He looked surprised, even if he didn't think he should be. Fukawa _was_ the Super High School-Level Literary Girl, after all. But for whatever the reason, he'd never seen her in the library outside of occasional meetups to study for exams.  
"Wh-what?" Fukawa put her book down. "I-I rotate tables. Am I stinking up your table? Is my presence offending you?"  
"No, I'm just surprised." Chihiro shook his head. "We can share the table, if you want."  
"D-do whatever you want." Fukawa scoffed and picked her book back up.  
  
Chihiro chose the chair not quite directly across from Fukawa and took out his laptop. After about 20 minutes of working on his program, he glanced at Fukawa, who was still absorbed in her book.  
  
"Do you like those kinds of books?" He asked, before mentally slapping himself. Fukawa was known for writing romance novels. It would only make sense that she enjoyed reading them.  
"What's it to you?" She snapped back. "Is it funny, the ugly girl with the glasses trying to imagine she's a heroine?"  
  
Chihiro shook his head quickly. While he didn't really see the appeal of romance novels himself, he didn't begrudge anyone who did.  
  
"The hell are you two doing?" Mondo's voice rang out behind Chihiro. He turned around to see him approaching.   
"We sat down at the same table by chance and were having a small conversation." Chihiro explained. "Did you need help with something?"  
  
With an embarrassed look on his face, Mondo explained that he needed to re-take his math exam if he didn't want to have to attend summer school. He sat down at the table next to Chihiro, who turned off his laptop. Chihiro noticed that Fukawa looked annoyed, but didn't leave. He gave her a small smile.  
  
The next time Chihiro found himself going to the library, he opted to look for Fukawa rather than go to his usual table. She scowled at him, but neither left nor told him to leave. At some point it turned into a pattern.  
  
The two of them rarely spoke outside of occasional questions about the book Fukawa was reading or what sort of program Chihiro was working on, but that seemed to suit the two of them just fine.  
  
Not all friendships mean that you talk a lot when you meet up. In some friendships, particularly those between two quiet people, simply being there is enough, with no words needed.


	6. The One Where A Gang Leader Develops A Bond With a Fortune Teller Over Their Stupid Hair

  
Oowada Mondo was no stranger to snickers about his hair. A quick glare was usually enough to silence the people doing it, and if it wasn't his fists usually did the job just as well.  
  
If he were forced to give his own opinions, he'd admit that he felt his hair was somewhat outdated, but he was determined to play the role of bosozuku leader to the best of his ability.  
  
What he wanted to know was what the deal was with Hagakure's hair.  
  
"It's... not really anything special, Oowada-chi." Hagakure had shrugged.  
"You look like someone from one of those PSAs warning people about drug use." Mondo frowned.  
  
"Nah, I just like to take it easy." Hagakure laughed.  
"There's pretty much no way that hair doesn't require a lot of maintenance." Mondo glared back. "Just look at your sister's twin drills!"  
"I don't want to hear that from Mr. Pompadour!" Celes hissed from across the room. "At least my hair style is still relevant, which is more than can be said about either of you! And stop calling us siblings!"  
  
Mondo ignored her and looked back at Hagakure.  
  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm impressed." Mondo shrugged. "I've never seen hair that wild before."  
"...I can't tell if I've been praised or insulted."  
"Ehh, I'd say both."   
  
Hagakure gave Mondo an odd look.  
  
"Well, I've never really seen a pompadour that looked like it could be used as a weapon." He finally remarked. "It... suits you."  
"Thanks?" Mondo stared at Hagakure.  
  
The two of them fell silent.  
  
"I gotta be honest." Hagkure finally spoke up. "I'm not used to talking with another guy about our hair."  
"Yeah, me either." Mondo looked away.  
  
After another awkward pause, Hagakure spoke up again.  
  
"Hey, if you want, I can show you the place I get it done. I bet they could do something with your hair, too."  
"Two guys getting their hair done together..." Mondo sighed. "You know what? Why not."  
  
Sometimes a bond can be created by the strangest things two people have in common, even if it's in different ways. You may not hang out with them all the time, but the bond is there, nonetheless.


	7. In Which the Gambler Plays A Game With The Soldier That Gambles Her Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. Out of all of the chapters, this is probably my least favorite. It's shorter than most of the others, and I changed Celes's line at the end from I what I wrote in the fill on the kink meme because it felt weird to me.

Celestia Ludenberg enjoyed observing her classmates. She _was_ a gambler, after all. It certainly didn't hurt to make note of any habits or tics that the people she'd be attending school with for the next three years.  
  
For example, Asahina Aoi always crossed her arms whenever she appeared to be thinking hard about something. Meanwhile, Yamada Hifumi had a tendency to adjust his glasses when he was reasonably confident about what he was about to say.  
  
Ikusaba Mukuro, however, was a mystery. Fitting for a Super High School-Level Soldier, she very rarely betrayed any sort of emotion or made any strange movements. There were times when Celes wondered if she wasn't secretly a robot. At the same time, however, she was curious. And Celes always liked a good challenge.  
  
One afternoon, she asked Mukuro to play a game of cards with her.  
  
"Aw, you don't want to play cards with Mukuro-chan, Celes-san!" Junko laughed. "She's terrible at it!"  
"A good gambler tests her luck against many different opponents." Celes smiled at the sisters.  
  
Mukuro agreed, and the game began.  
  
It was just a simple game of go-fish, but it felt rather tense.   
  
Throughout the entire game, Celes kept watching Mukuro for some sort of reaction, but saw nothing. The girl had a poker face made of iron.  
  
Celes was the victor in the end, but she was shaken by the fact that she hadn't seen any sort of reaction from Mukuro.  
  
"I told you!" Junko giggled. "Mukuro's never been very good at card games!"  
"I apologize for disappointing you." Mukuro gave a small bow, but Celes shook her head.  
"There's no need to apologize. Your opponent _was_ me, after all." She said gently. "It was an enjoyable game. I certainly wouldn't mind playing against you again sometime."  
  
Mukuro's eyes widened ever-so-slightly, and she nodded.   
  
"I hope to play against you more in the future!" Celes smiled.  
  
There are friendships that seem hollow and self-serving on the surface, but sometimes there are indeed benefits for both parties that help them grow, even if it seems one-sided.


	8. The Lucky Boy That the Gyaru (Almost) Hesitated To Erase The Memories Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has spoilers for both the first Dangan Ronpa game and Dangan Ronpa Zero.

Naegi Makoto opened the door to his room to see Enoshima Junko waiting.  
  
"Hello, Enoshima-san!" He smiled at her. "Would you... like to come in?"  
"Thanks, Naegi-kun!" Junko smiled as she made her way in, slowing pulling out a cloth drenched in chloroform as he closed the door.  
  
Junko had decided to take care of knocking out Naegi herself. The other students were being gathered in the gymnasium by Mukuro, who would knock them out with sleeping gas. After that, the members of Super High School-Level Despair would take them to the classroom and erase the past two years from their memories, using the notes of Matsuda Yasuke. It should be easy enough, though Junko would have to take care of Kirigiri Kyouko's memories herself. A Super High School-Level Detective was hardly fair for a School Life of Mutual Killing. It was best to level the playing field.  
  
Once everyone was in the classroom, Junko and Mukuro would have to go through everyone's rooms and remove anything that would seem out of character for their friends to have on the day they started at Hope's Peak. The fighting manga that Oogami Sakura had borrowed from Yamada, the mystery novels Kirigiri had loaned to Asahina Aoi, the punk rock albums in Ishimaru's room... Everything had to disappear.  
  
As for why Junko had chosen to take care of Naegi herself, she wasn't entirely sure, but she had a good idea.  
  
Naegi Makoto was an anomaly even by the standards of anomalies. He was far from the first holder of the title of Super High School-Level Good Luck, but he was rather magnetic. It was confounding. He'd had the average number of friends in elementary school and junior high, but within a few months, nearly everyone in their group would admit to considering him a close friend.  
  
Even the feared Super High School Level-Soldier had fallen under his charms.  
  
That was something that terrified Enoshima Junko.  
  
The warm, cheerful, _sincere_ effort he put into befriending everyone made her want to vomit.  
  
The first thing she'd said to him was a comment on that hoodie of his. It was stupid, she'd said.  
  
Over the past year, Junko had managed to get Naegi to dress in a way that was _slightly_ cooler. It was good to see that she'd had an effect on him. The way he was affecting _her_ , however, filled her with paralyzing fear. He was getting under her skin, aggravating her. She suspected that if she didn't do something soon, he'd start to get her to (ugh) _hope_.  
  
As she looked at him lying on the floor unconscious, she considered killing him right there. The last thing her game needed was someone inspiring hope in the maladjusted lunatics she called friends.  
  
But she relented. As nice as the anguished look on Mukuro's face would be, it would be far better for him to die in the game. Besides, where was the fun in winning so easily? It was much nicer to have a chance at feeling the despair of her plan failing.  
  
There are lot of friendships in life. There are friendships that help both parties grow as people, and there are friendships where they simply enjoy the company of each other. But there are also friendships with toxicity brimming beneath the surface. Some friendships do nothing but hurt one or both parties. The only thing one can hope is that you're a good enough judge of character.


End file.
